Ciel is Snow White
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Pernakah kalian mendengarkan kisah tentang Snow White? Yah, gadis cantik yang berkulit seputih salju itu. Mungkin.. kalian sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tapi tahukah kalian tentang Snow White yang ada dalam Fic ini?Couple pair : Sebastian M. and Ciel P. Rate : T Genre : Romance and Parody (?) Warning : OCC, AU, TYPO. Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, ka
1. Chapter 1

_**OoO**_

_**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**_

_**Diclaimer by Yana Toboso**_

_**Title : Ciel is Snow White**_

_**Couple pair : Sebastian M. and Ciel P.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance and Parody (?)**_

_**Warning : OCC, AU, TYPO.**_

_**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**_

* * *

_Pernakah kalian mendengarkan kisah tentang Snow White? Yah, gadis cantik yang berkulit seputih salju itu. Mungkin.. kalian sudah tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tapi tahukah kalian tentang Snow White yang ada dalam Fic ini?_

_..._

_.._

_._

Dahulu kala ada sebuah kerajaan yang disebut Phantomland Kingdom, walau kerajaan itu bernama Phantom-land.. tempatnya bukanlah sarang hantu atau apalah itu . Melainkan, kerajaan damai yang dipimpin pasangan muda Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive.

Setelah dua bulan mereka menikah, Ratu Rachel pun merasakan gejala aneh dalam dirinya. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap istrinya, Vincent dengan segara memanggil tabib istana.

"Yang mulia Raja tak perlu khawatir.." ucap nenek yang memeriksa keadaan Rachel, "Ratu sedang mengandung.." lanjut nenek itu.

"APPPAAAAAAAAAA?!" Raja kaget dengan OOC-nya.

"Dari jumlah kontraksi yang dilakukan si bayi, kemungkinan besar Ratu mengandung bayi perempuan.." jelas si tabib pada pasangan muda itu.

Vincent pun memeluk istrinya dengan erat, "Anak kita pasti akan jadi Puteri yang imut.." ucapnya sambil mengencankan pelukannya.

"Vincent.. sesak.." protes Rachel sambil berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya.

Sang Raja pun nyengir sambil berkata, "Maaf sayang, aku terlalu bahagia.."

Tabib istana pun hanya bisa terdiam karena melihat tingkah Rajanya, "Baik yang Mulia, saya undur diri.." ucap si tabib. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Vincent menarik pundaknya.. "Mbah, kira-kira kapan anak saya lahir?" tanyanya polos..

Uap panas pun mengalir ke kepala si tabib, "_Please_ jangan panggil saya Mbah, kesannya kaya Mbah dukun gitu.." jeda, "Saya juga ga tau, yang jelas manusia itu mengandung selama Sembilan bulan.." si Mba— eh, tabib meninggalkan kamar Ratu sambil membanting pintu.

**BRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!**

Suara pintu itu pun menggema, "Dasar, nenek-nenek termpramental.." celetuk Vincent kesal.

"_Dear,_ sudahlah.. _pamali _ngatain orang tua.." ucap Rachel sambil berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang OOC.

Setelah itu kerajaan Phantomland pun mengadakan renovasi besar-besaran untuk menyambut kelahiran 'putri' kerajaan itu. Warna _soft blue_ dan_ pink _merupakan warna yang dipilih Ratu untuk dinding kamar calon putrinya itu. Pasca kehamilannya pun Rachel tidak melakukan perkerjaan kasar dan hanya memakan buah-buahan supaya anaknya kelak menjadi gadis yang _feminime_.

* * *

Sekarang memasuki Desember, perut Rachel sudah membesar tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan melahirkan. Di petang hari yang damai itu, Rachel duduk di kursi yang mengarah pada jendela sambil merajut. Dilihatnya salju berjatuhan di langit yang mulai menggelap itu.

"Kuharap kau memiliki rambut biru keabu-abuan seperti langit yang mulai menggelap—" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya, "Mata sebiru samudera yang membeku.." lanjutnya, "Kulit putih seputih salju.." ucap Rachel lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu, dihari ketiga belas pada bulan Desember pun Rachel melahirkan.

_**OEK OEK**_

Tangisan bayi pun menggema di ruangan itu..

Namun, sejam setelah melahirkan ia pun meninggal. Ratu dari kerajaan Phantomland itu pun berpesan, "Vincent.. _dear,_ aku mohon.. besarkan anak kita.. menjadi Puteri yang baik.." ucapnya dinapas terakhirnya.

Vincent yang mendengarkan permintaan istrinya itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Rachel.." panggilnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ratunya, "Hiks..Bagaimana bisa aku membesarkan anak LAKI-LAKI kita menjadi Puteri!" lanjutnya histeris tak karuan.

Penasihat istana, Pak Tanaka pun berusaha menenangkan sang Raja.. "Yang Mulia, Anda harus tenang.." ucap pak tua itu apa adanya.

"Tanaka, bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" tanyanya sambil meluk Tanaka (?)

_**SRRROOOTTT**_

"Cepat panggil tabib istana yang dulu bilang anakku itu perempuan!" titah Vincent sambil meperin ingusnya dibaju Tanaka.

Penasihat istana yang usinya lebih dari setengah abad itu pun berkata, "Orang itu sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu, yang Mulia Raja.."

"APPPHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Vincent pun berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah kematian Ratu, Raja pun membesarkan anak laki-lakinya yang diberi nama Cielissnowwhite sebagai Puteri Phantomland. Karena itu permintaan terakhir dari istrinya tercinta, tapi supaya tidak membingungkan Ciel (nama panggilan Cielissnwowhite) dengan _gender._ Vincent pun membuat aturan baru kalau pria dikerajaannya harus memakai pakaian wanita.

Dan, peraturan itu sama sekali tidak diprotes oleh rakyatnya. _ Well, _mungkin Vincent adalah pencetus budaya _crossdress._ _So,_ jangan kaget ya.. kalau kalian melihat kakek-kakek tua seperti Tanaka memakai baju _maid_ dan _stocking _belang-belang ala _cosplay café_. *plak*

Diusia lima tahun Cielissnowwhite, Raja pun mengakhiri masa lajangnya dengan menikahi seseorang yang datang dari negeri seberang. Tentunya, pernikahan itu disetujui oleh Ciel yang kala itu sangat membutuhkan figure seorang ibu. Dan, orang yang dinikahi Vincent adalah seorang Madam pecinta warna merah..

Bernama Madam Grell Sutcliff , saat pertama kali melihat pendamping hidup baru Vincent seisi kerajaan porak-poranda. Pasalnya, mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. 'Apa mata Raja udah rabun? Sampai ga bisa bedain mana wanita asli sama wanita jadi-jadian?'

Lalu, surai merah panjang itu mendekati Ciel.. "Aku Grell Sutcliff _DEATH_, mulai sekarang aku Mamah mu.." ucap Grell sambil nyengir.

Ciel melihat Grell dengan tatapan bingung, "Ih, tante.. giginya runcing-runcing.." ucap Ciel dengan polosnya. Dan..

"PFTT.. HAHAHAHHAHAHA" membuat seisi istana tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Sang Ratu baru itu pun ber-JLEB ria, 'Awas kau Cielissnowwhite, akan kubuat hidup menderita..' ucap Grell dalam hati kayak tokoh antagonis dalam sinetron.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_ini cerita iseng dari saya.. Sebasu-nya belum muncul dichapter ini.. hwhw.. saya pusing sama uas plus jawaban konyol saya -"_

_saya mau minta maaf karena telah menistakan Tanaka-jiisan *ojigi + sungkem*_

_Nyah, Mind to Review aja deh.. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thank's buat fetwelve-san, Guest-san dan AkuNoMeshitsukai –san yang uda ngereview. Saya pengennya sih bikin yang lucu.. tapi suasana hati yang gloomy tidak mendukung.. Well, mungkin ini ceritanya biasa aja. But, happy reading ya ^^_

* * *

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**Ciel is Snow White**_

* * *

"_Wahai cermin di dinding, siapakah makhluk paling cantik di dunia ini?" tanya sosok serba merah itu pada cermin ajaibnya._

"_Tentu saja Anda yang Mulia Ratu.." ucap sosok wanita berambut merah dari dalam cermin. "Itu, karena Anda telah membunuh semua wanita yang ada di negeri ini.." lanjutnya sedih._

"_Khukhu.. Bisakah kau tak mengingatkan itu Madam Red.." ucap Grell sambil mengelap kacamatanya. "Untuk menjadi Ratu secantik AKUH.. memang diperlukan pengorbanan!"_

_Kini sosok wanita cermin itu tampak sendu, "Kau tau yang harusnya menikah dengan Vincent itu aku.. tapi.. kenapa kau tega—" "Tega? Kalau aku tega pasti sudah kubunuh kau!" potong Grell sambil mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya._

"_Sudahlah, hanya buang-buang waktu berbicara denganmu.." ucap Grell sembari membalikan badan._

"_Tunggu.."_

"_APAA?!"_

"_Ramalan berubah.." ucapnya menggantung, "Sekarang ada sosok yang lebih cantik darimu.."_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Vincent.."_

_..._

_.._

_._

Setahun setelah itu, Vincent dikabarkan tewas saat berburu di hutan. Phantomland dikelilingi suasana berkabung dan suram. Karena sepeninggalan Rajanya, masa depan Kerajaan itu dapat diprediksikan berakhir menjadi _Dark Era_ ditangan makhuk jadi-jadian itu (baca : Grell).

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu, kini Ciel memasuki usia ke enam belas dalam hidupnya. Kerajaan yang dulunya damai, aman, tentram dan penuh kebahagian itu sekarang berubah ketika Negara ap— Eh, maksudnya berubah menjadi amburadul layaknya wajah dan gigi Ratunya yang ga jelas itu.

"Ayabunda Ratu, bolehkah aku melihat ke luar istana.." ucap sosok mungil itu dengan tatapan sendunya, sementara sang Ratu asik mengikir kuku runcingnya.

"Tch, Ayabunda Ratu? Panggilan macam itu?" protes sosok serba merah, "Kau cukup memanggilku RATU CANTIIKKK DAN SEKSEHH!" ucap Grell sampai muncrat-muncrat (?)

"Tapi, kata buku sejarah.." ucap Ciel sambil menutup payung yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis hujan liur Grell. "Di Kerjaan ini hanya ada dua makhluk, yaitu Wanita dan _Okama.._ kalau dilihat dari fisik situ kan ga mungkin disebut wanita.."

"Jadi ambigu deh mau manggil apa.." jelas Ciel apa adanya. "Lagian, situ juga makhluk tak jelas.." tambahnya asal.

Senyum kecut pun terukir dibibir _absurd _Grell, "Ciel, putriku yang SOK pintar.." ucapnya, "KAU DIHUKUM!" teriak Grell.

"Dihukum? Masa Puteri dihukum sih?!" protes Ciel tak terima.

"Oh, jadi uda berani membangkang ya?" tanya Grell sinis, "Pergi saja kau dari istana ini!" ancamnya kesal.

"Baik, dengan senang hati!" ucap Ciel sambil_** BRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK **_membanting pintu tak bersalah itu.

Saat Ciel berjalan menuju gerbang istana, seorang _maid_ memanggilnya.

"Ciel-_ojousama.._" panggil sosok berambut _blonde _itu.

Ciel pun menoleh, "Ada apa Alois?" tanya si mungil itu, "Tolong jangan halangi aku.." ucap Ciel dengan PD-nya

"Siapa yang ingin menghalangi Puteri?" ucap _maid_ itu polos (Ciel s_weatdrop_). "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah benda panjang.

"Pedang itu adalah peninggalan untuk penerus kerajaan.." jelas Alois, "Aku harap pedang itu bisa melindungi Anda.."

Ciel melihat pedang itu dengan tatapan serius, "Aku tak tau harus bilang apa—"

"Walau tak bisa menggunakannya, ku ucapkan terimakasih.." ucap Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Alois, kau bersabarlah.. aku pasti akan kembali merebut semuanya dari Ratu itu.." sambung si _sapphire _itu dengan seringai liciknya.

Senyuman pun merekah dari bibir Alois, "Saya tau, Puteri pasti bisa melakukannya.." ucap si _blonde_ itu tulus, "Dan, satu hal lagi.. Anda harus berhati-hati.."

Ciel mengangguk, "Aku mengerti.." lalu Puteri Phantomland itu pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan istananya.

* * *

**Sementara itu disuatu tempat**

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Terdegar suara yang dihasilkan pijakan kaki seseorang di lantai, "Pangeran.." langkah itu pun terhenti.

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" tanya sosok pria berpakaian hitam dengan kacamata itu.

"AHH~~ Claude~~" gumam orang yang dipanggil Pangeran itu. "AHH~ _My.. my.._ kau agresif yaa.." gumamnya lagi.

"Kau tau, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu.." lanjut pemuda beriris _ruby_ itu.

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG **_

Suasana hening sejenak, banyak prasangka yang kini tumbuh dibenak _butler_ sang pangeran itu. Bulu kuduk si _amber_ pun mulai menegang saat mengingat beberapa adegan yang ia baca dalam fiksi novel dewasa, "Pangeran?" tanyanya ragu sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Tanganmu halus.." ucap Pangeran sambil menyentuh tangan itu.

"Kukumu juga bagus.." pujinya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Tolong, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.." lanjutnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu.." tambah si _raven_ itu tulus sambil memeluk sosok hitam itu.

Merasa tak kuat dengan perlakuan majikannya itu, "MIAWW~~ MIAAAWW~~" kucing bebulu hitam itu mulai berontak.

"Wah, ternyata _tomboy _yaa.." lanjut si pangeran sambil menidurkan pujaan hatinya di atas sofa. Dan, saat berbalik.. "Claude, ada apa mencariku?" tanyanya dengan muka polos yang terkesan mesum di mata Claude (?)

"Pangeran Sebastian.. sepertinya yang dikatakan Ratu ada benarnya juga—" ucap si pelayan itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian bingung. "Saya rasa Anda harus segera mencari pendamping hidup.." jawab Claude, "Karena.. saya tidak ingin melihat Pangeran negeri ini.. melakukan tidakan SENONOH pada binatang!" lanjut _butler_ itu berapi-api.

"_My my,_ kau berlebihan.. aku ini masih dua puluh tahun.." protes Sebastian, "Aku akan menikah kalau sudah saatnya.."

Claude menghela napas panjang, "Kapan, Pangeran?"

"Sampai aku menemukan makhluk yang lebih memukau darinya.." balas Pangeran tampan itu sambil menggendong kucing manis tadi. "Yaah.. sudahlah.. sekarang temani aku ke dunia manusia.. dia tak akan kuat kalau terus berada di sini.."

Seringai kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya, "Baiklah Pangeran.. Aku sangat suka ke dunia manusia—"

"Karena kita bisa menggoda mereka dengan bisikan memukau, dan membuat mereka jatuh dalam kegelepan.." lanjut Claude sambil melirik ke arahTuannya itu.

"_Oya oya_, kau memang Iblis Claude.." ucap Sebastian dengan senyuman_ demonic_-nya.

* * *

Benda putih bernama salju sekarang telah menghujani Phantomland, disebuah hutan salju yang terletak di daerah perbatasan Kerajaan itu. Tampaklah surai abu-abu kebiruan melangkah di jalan setapak karena salju yang cukup tebal ia pun tak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sampai akhirnya…

_**BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKKK**_

Ada benda jatuh dari langit yang kini menimpahnya, benda yang memiliki berat dua kali lipat dari dirinya itu sukses membuat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Ah, sakit.." gerutu Ciel kesal bercampur pasrah (?)

Makhluk yang menimpahnya itu pun mulai bergerak, "Maaf.." ucap si _ruby _itu sambil melihat sosok yang menjadi korbannya.

Dilihatnya mata _sapphire_ yang indah sebiru samudra itu kini menghanyutkannya dalam-dalam seakan memaksa pemuda itu menari mengikuti ombak yang menerpanya. 'Kenapa ada manusia yang seindah ini?' batin Sebastian.

Sementara Ciel juga tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari iris _ruby _yang menggoda itu, sungguh warna yang hampir tidak lazim untuk mata manusia. Lima menit berlalu, tapi kedua orang itu masih enggan untuk mengalihkan pandangan dan mengubah posisi jatuh (?) mereka. Sampai akhirnya..

"Ehm.. sampai kapan kalian mau bermersaan seperti itu.." celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba, "Aku tak mau mau mati beku di musim yang seperti ini.." lanjutnya. "MIAAAWW!" di ikuti makluk mungil yang sepertinya cemburu itu (?)

Muda-mudi yang asik bermesraan tadi (?) langsung tersadar dan kembali kedunia nyata, semburat merah pun menghiasi pipi keduanya. Dengan canggung si _raven _membatu _darkblue-grayish_ itu berdiri.

Iris _sapphire_ itu pun membola saat melihat makhuk asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya mendekat, "Makhluk apa kalian?" tanya Ciel _to the point_ sambil membuka sarung pedangnya.

Sebastian langsung melirik kearah Claude, 'Darimana dia tau kalau kita bukan manusia?'

'Saya juga tidak tau, pangeran..' tatap Claude sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" gertak Ciel, "Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?" kini si mungil _sapphire_ itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke dagu si _ruby._

Seringai kecil pun terukir diwajah si _raven_ itu, "_My my.._ Nona sepertinya Anda terlalu bersemangat.." ucap Sebastian sambil mejauhkan mata pedang itu dari lehernya.

Perlahan ia mendekati si _sapphire _manis dan membuat si mungil itu menjatuhkan pedangnya, "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel gugup.

Sebastian pun tersenyum, "Eh? Yang mau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh dagu Ciel yang membuat pipi Puteri itu serasa terbakar. "Nona inginnya diapakan?"

_BLUSH_ pipi seputih salju itu kini memerah karena, "Sebenarnya maumu itu apa? Makhluk aneh?!" kesal bercampur malu dan Sebastian pun memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Ehm.. Nona maaf sebelumnya," sela Claude. "Daritadi Anda mengakatakan kalau kami ini makhluk aneh? Bisa tolong jelaskan?" tanya _butler _itu untuk menyudahi Tuannya yang kemungkinan besar akan melakukan tindakan mes— eh, tindakan TIDAK SOPAN kalau terus dibiarkan.

Ciel pun langsung menjauh dari Sebastian, "Itu.. pakaian kalian…" jelasnya pada Claude. "Di Phantomland, aku tak pernah melihat orang berpakaian seperti kalian.." lanjut Ciel.

Sebastian dan Claude pun saling menatap dan memasang muka bingung yang membuat Ciel sedikit takut (?) bayangkan, kalau kalian sosok kecil yang masih polos lalu di jalan bertemu dengan dua orang om-om yang menanyaimu bermacam-macam hal, walau om-om (baca : Sebastian dan Claude) di_ fic _ini cowok kece sih.. tetap saja, bisa membuat Ciel yang baru berusia enam belas tahun ber-_fantasy _ria

"_Well,_ mungkin ini perbedaan budaya Nona.. di Negara kami, pakaian seperti ini wajar kok.." ucap Claude tiba-tiba.

Ciel pun tersadar dari dunia khayalnya, "Oh, begitukah?" ia pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Jadi, kalian orang asing? Ada urusan apa sampai datang ke Phantomland?" tanya si mungil itu.

Claude pun membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser (?), "Saya dan Paaang—" _**KREEKK **_Sebastian menginjak kaki_ butler_-nya itu lalu memasang tampang senyumnya, 'Kau ingin bilang kalau aku ini pangeran iblis?' lirik Sebastian, 'Gadis mungil ini bisa kabur, bodoh!'

"Kami ke sini hanya ingin mengembalikan makhkuk cantik ini.." sambil mengambil kucing yang ada dipelukan Claude.

Ciel langsung menjauh, "Tolong singkirkan makhluk itu dariku.." pinta Ciel dan membuat Sebastian heran. Pasalnya, tak ada orang yang mampu menolak makhluk seindah dan semanis kucing .. tapi, sepertinya pandangan Pangeran Iblis itu sedikit berubah.. karena sekarang ia menemukan makhluk yang lebih manis dari kucing..

"Aku alergi sama bulu binatang—"ucapnya menggantung. "Makanya, aku lebih suka sama Sebastian.." lanjut Ciel dan 'DEG' Sebastian merasa ada yang salah pada jantungnya.

"Sebastian?" tanya si _raven _ragu.

_Sapphire _itu pun melirik ke_ ruby_, "Iyaa, SEBAS-TIAN.." ucapnya dengan penekanan. "Sebastian itu, tarantula peliharaanku.." jelas Ciel. Dan,

Berhasil membuat si _ruby_ a.k.a Sebastian _sweetdrop_. Aura suram menghiasi ubun-ubunnya. Ok, kini namanya disamakan dengan makhluk bernama tarantula. Setelah anjing dan tarantula mungkin iblis satu ini akan membenci hewan selain kucing yang memakai nama sama dengannya.

'_Well, _tak apa kau menyamakanku dengan tarantula atau apalah itu.. asalkan aku bisa mendapatkanmu Nona manis..' seringai itu pun terlukis diwajah tampan Sebastian.

* * *

A/N

Saya harap kalian menyukai ceritanya, _Mind to Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Special thank's buat yang nge-review.. karena request-an kalian ceritanya jadi saya panjangin ._.a

**_Uineko-san_,** Si Grell yang di chapter mana? Kalau di chapter dua dia Cuma ngaca dan scene bareng Ciel. Buat tanda baca.. tanda baca yang mananya.. kalau bikin fic saya kurang merhatiin *kadang* Well, thank's karena uda bilang cerita saya lumayan~~

_**Numpang baca-san (?)** _Hmm, bagian mana yang nipu *masang muka polos* Kalau soal apdet kilat bakal diusahain.

**_AkuNoMeshitsukai-san, _**Saya juga setuju sih Claudenya ganggu *di-deathglare Claude*Vincent-nya ga salah sih, pasti ambigu sama kata 'Makhluk paling cantik' kan. kan di dialog sebelumnya si Madam Red bilang, kalau Grell itu udah membunuh semua wanita. Jadi, sisa yang di Phantomland emang cowo semua *DOR

_**Pembaca doang-san (?), ArthurMarie-san dan Ayumi-san **_Terimakasih buat reviewnya ^^

**_Fetwelve-san_ **Terimakasih untuk Review dan koreksinya ^^Buat scene itu emang ambigu *PLAK

_Well, untuk rate ini masih T, tapi ceritanya kelewat ngawur.. untuk typo dan OCC-nya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. And last, Happy reading ^^_

* * *

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**Ciel is Snow White**_

* * *

"_Wahai cermin ajaib siapakah makhluk paling cantik di dunia ini?"_

"_Tentu saja Anda yang Mulia Ratu, hanya saja.._

"_Hanya saja?!"_

"_Usia itu memang tidak bisa bohong ya.." tutur sosok wanita dalam cermin itu. "Lihatlah keriput di wajahmu Ratu, sekarang kau bertambah TUA.." ejeknya._

_Dengan segera Grell mengambil cermin kecil yang ada di mejanya, "Kau tau ini bukan keriput.. hanya sedikit kerutan dibagian mata.." elaknya, "Sepertinya aku harus ke tempat Undertaker untuk ramuan awet muda.." ucap Ratu._

"_HAHAHAHAHA, kau pikir dengan pengawet mayat dari Taker itu bisa membuatmu awet muda?!" ucap Madam Red diiringi tawanya, "Tch, formalin dan boraks itu tidak akan bertahan lama Grell.. kalau aku jadi kau sih.. lebih baik menikah lagi—"_

"_Yah.. selagi wajah dan tubuhmu masih menjual.." lanjut Madam Red dengan nada mengejek._

_Grell pun terdiam, "KAU MINTA KUPECAHKAN YA?!" kini sosok bersurai merah itu benar-benar tampak kesal._

_Seringai licik pun ke luar dari bayangan di cermin itu, "Pecahkan saja aku, kalau kau bisa.."_

"_SIAL!"_

_..._

_.._

_._

**Di Hutan Salju**

**Sebastian POV**

"Kami ke sini hanya ingin mengembalikan makhluk cantik ini.." ucapku sambil mengambil kucing yang ada dipelukan Claude.

Nona mungil itu langsung menjauh, "Tolong singkirkan makhluk itu dariku.." pintanya dan itu membuatku heran. Bagiku, kucing adalah makhluk paling manis dan imut yang pernah kutemui. Yah, karena kucing tak akan protes jika kuapa-apakan sih.

Tapi, kurasa sekarang aku menemukan makhluk yang lebih indah dan menarik dari kucing.. yah.. Nona ini..

Mata _sapphire-_nya yang besar itu melirik ke arahku, "Aku alergi sama bulu binatang—"ucapnya menggantung. "Makanya, aku lebih suka sama Sebastian.." lanjutnya sambil menundukan wajah.

Dan, **_DEG_ **'Tadi dia bilang apa?' batinku tak percaya.

'Aku lebih suka sama Sebastian?' rekaku dalam pikiranku sendiri. _My my,_ Nona imut kenapa kau bisa tau namaku? Atau kebetulan saja nama kami sama? Tapi, kau tahu saat kau bilang 'Sebastian..' itu membuatku merasa— sulit untuk ku jelaskan.

Rasa penasaran akan sosok 'Sebastian' yang ia maksud membuatku bertanya padanya, "Sebastian?" ucapku ragu.

_Sapphire_ itu pun melirik ke iris _ruby-_ku, "Iyaa, SEBAS-TIAN.." balasnya dengan penekanan.

Lalu, ia terdiam sejenak, "Sebastian itu, tarantula perliharaanku.." jelasnya.

Dan, JLEB sekarang hatiku terasa sakit seperti tertusuk duri, 'Apa dia bilang? Tarantula?' batinku kesal sendiri. Aku disamakan dengan binatang peliharaan?

'_Well, _tak apa kau menyamakanku dengan tarantula atau apalah itu.. asalkan aku bisa mendapatkanmu Nona manis..'

**Normal POV**

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ciel bingung pada Claude, "Pfftt, Nona.. nama dia juga Sebastian.."jawab Claude sambil mehan tawanya.

"Oh.." Ciel pun ber-oh ria.. percakapan tak berjung yang dilakukannya dengan kedua orang asing ini sepertinya membuat ia lupa akan tujuan awalnya meninggalkan istana.

"Kalau boleh saya tau, tarantula jenis apa yang Anda pelihara?" tanya Claude antusias yang _notabene_-nya pecinta bintang berkaki delapan itu.

Walau sedikit bingung Ciel menjawab, "Tarantula beracun dari Mesir.."

"Awalnya aku memeliharanya untuk menjahili Ratu yang paling CANTIK DAN SEKSEH itu.." ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Waktu Ratu tidur, aku sering memasukan tarantula itu ke dalam selimutnya—" jelas Ciel polos tanpa dosa.

Lalu ia mengambil napas panjang, "TAPI, KENAPA DIA GA MATI-MATI!" teriak Ciel kesal dan membuat Sebastian yang tadinya pundung pun kaget, 'Oh, jadi Nona seimut dirimu juga bisa memiliki perasaan benci ya?' pikirnya dengan seringai yang dipenuhi rasa puas dan takjub kini terpampang jelas di wajah pucat Sebastian. 'Baiklah, akan kujadikan kau milikku..' putus pangeran iblis dalam hati.

Claude kaget dengan perubahan aura yang terjadi pada Tuannya, baru kali ini ia melihat Pangeran benar-benar tertarik akan sosok manusia. Dan, dilihatnya seringai yang 'lapar' ke luar dari wajah Sebastian.

Kalian tau bagaimana pandangan Claude terhadap Tuannya itu sekarang? Dengan wajah dan seringai seperti itu, tingkat kemesuman wajah Sebastian kini bertambah satu tingkat dari sebelumnya *plak*

"Tch, kenapa aku jadi menceritakannya pada kalian sih.." ucap Ciel kesal sendiri akan kecerobohannya. Sementara itu si Pangeran hanya tersenyum, "Aku rasa tak ada yang salah dengan cerita Nona.." sela Sebastian

"Maaf Nona, daritadi kami tidak sopan.." ucap si _raven _itu sambil membungkuk dan mencium punggung tangan Ciel, "Perkenalkan, Saya Sebastian Michelis.." tatap si _ruby i_tu dengan senyumannya yang membuat _sapphire _mungil itu 'Terpesona?'

Untuk kesekian kalinya suasana menjadi hening karena si _sapphire _dan _ruby _asik saling menatap *lagi* tanpa memerdulikan orang (baca: Claude) yang daritadi terus bersama mereka._ Well, s_epertinya ungkapan kalau orang lagi pacaran berduaan, dan orang ketiganya iblis itu ada benarnya juga *digorok Claude*

"Ehmm.."

"Sampai kapan kalian mau tatap-tatapan begitu?" tanya Claude mencairkan suasana dan kondisi tubuhnya yang hampir membeku (?) "Kalau ingin berciuman, lakukan yang benar dong.." ucap _butler_ itu asal sambil melangkah mendekati Ciel dan Sebastian.

Kedua orang tadi asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri pun saling menatap bingung, apalagi ketika melihat Claude yang tampaknya kesal (?) lalu memegang kepala mereka berdua. Dengan satu gerakan cepat tangannya, _**CUP **_Claude meniadakan jarak antara keduanya.

Ok, tindakan asal dari Claude membuat Tuannya (baca : Sebastian) tak sungkan (?) lagi. Dilumatnya bibir mungil Ciel layaknya mengemut permen dan tangan besarnya kini mulai berani menyentuh bagian tubuh si mungil dengan _intens_-nya.

Sedangkan Claude yang menjadi pecentus_ scene_ ini, hanya bisa gigit jari sambil meluk kucing yang sudah dilupakan Sebastian (?)

Cuaca memang dingin, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Ciel sekarang. Bukan hanya wajahnya, bahkan tubuhnya sekarang ikut memanas karena perlakuan orang yang bernama Sebastian ini padanya.

Ciel pun berpikir kalau napasnya akan berhenti kalau terus diperlakukan seperti— yah, intinya.. Saat merasa dirinya akan terjatuh tangan besar Sebastian pun menahannya. Rasanya Puteri Phantomland Kingdom itu ingin meledak marah saat menerima perlakuan sangat tidak sopan dari orang yang baru ia temui.

Namun, amarahnya tak jadi meledak (?) karena melihat tatapan 'merasa bersalah tulus' dari iris _ruby _itu. Bagi Ciel, tatapan itu mirip dengan_ puppy eyes_ yang di keluarkan tarantulanya ketika ia tidak berhasil menyengat Grell. (?)

Karena tidak tega memarahi Sebastian, dengan segera Ciel mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari makhluk mesum dan aneh itu, "Hosh.. hosh.."

"Aku tak tau siapa kalian.." ucap si mungil itu sambil mengatur napasnya, "Tapi, tolong jangan ikuti aku.."

"Kalau kalian ingin ke Phantomland, kalian bisa mengikuti jalan setapak itu.." teriak Ciel sambil berlari kecil.

"NONAAA, SIAPA NAMAMU?" teriak Sebastian ketika menyadari jarak mereka yang sudah terlampau jauh.

Nona ber-_dress pink_ itu pun menoleh, "NAMAKU CIEL! CIELISSNOWWHITE!" balasnya dengan teriakkan juga, lalu dengan mengangkat gaunnya Ciel berlari memasuki wilayah pedalaman hutan.

**Beberapa menit berlalu**

"Pangeran, apa perlu kita mengejarnya?" tanya Claude pada Sebastian.

Pangeran itu pun menggeleng, "Aku rasa tak perlu, karena aku sudah menandainya tadi.." ucap si _ruby _itu dengan seringainya, "Aku malah lebih penasaran dengan asal usul Nona manis itu.."

Claude pun mengangguk, "Saya juga, dari pakaiannya sepertinya ia bukan gadis biasa.." ucap_ butler _berkacamata itu.

"Belum lagi, saya penasaran dengan Ratu super CANTIK DAN SEKSI yang dibilang Nona itu.." tambah Claude sambil mengeluarkan seringai yang tak kalah mesum dari Sebastian (?)

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tujuan kita ke Phantomland Kingdom.." ucap Sebastian sambil memungut pedang jatuh yang ditinggalkan Ciel.

* * *

Hari pun mulai menggelap kini sang Luna Selena sudah terpajang di langit Phantomland, di jalan setapak menuju kerajaan itu tampaklah dua sosok pria dengan warna rambut yang sedikit berbeda. Pemuda beriris _ruby_ dan_ amber _itu terus berjalan sampai di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan, _'Welcome to Phantomland Kingdom DEATH!'_

Mereka terdiam sejenak, 'Sungguh ungkapan yang tak lumrah untuk ucapan selamat datang..' batin pemuda berkacamata itu. Kedua pemuda itu, kini menyipitkan matanya dan tampaklah dua makhluk yang kemungkinan besar adalah penjaga istana (?) Lalu, mereka kembali diam dan berusaha untuk mempercayai pengelihatannya.

"Claude.." ucap si _ruby _

"Ya, Pangeran?" balas si _amber_ itu singkat.

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Sebastian dengan tampang begonya.

Dan, _**PLAAAKKK**_ Claude pun menampar pipi mulus Sebastian 'cukup' keras.

"Bagaimana pangeran? Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Claude sambil merenggangkan tangannya yang dipakai untuk menampar tadi.

Sebastian melirik _butler_-nya dengan tatapan sadis _**KREEEEEEK** _kini kaki Claude diinjak pangeran iblis itu untuk kedua kalinya dihari ini. "Tentu saja rasanya sakit, BODOH!"

Dan_**, WUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dikerumuni orang-orang, dan orang mereka maksud di sini jauh lebih mengerikan dari penjaga istana bertubuh kekar memakai _costume wonder girl_ dengan _wig joker_ yang berhasil membuat Pangeran dan _butler_-nya itu _speechless_ tadi. Kumpulan makhluk yang mereka lihat sekarang..

"Ih mas~ cuco deh~~" ucap pria bertubuh atlit dengan pakaian _maid i_tu sambil nyolek-nyolek badan Sebastian.

Sementara, pria ceking dengan _mini dress_ itu tanpa disuruh langsung memeluk lengan Claude, "Main sama eke yukk~~" ucapnya dengan tatapan seceng atau baret (?)

"Jangan sama eke aja, masi ori boo~~" ucap banci lain sambil memeluk lengan sebelah Claude yang masih kosong (?) dan, selesailah hidup _butler _itu ketika, "Kaga sama akyuuh ajaa, dijamin PUAS~~" seorang banci lain *lagi* me_-rap*_-nya dari belakang. *PLAAAK

Dan, sekarang hancurlah masa depan mereka (Baca : Sebastian dan Claude) saat tubuh suci kedua iblis tampan itu di-_rap* _oleh _Okama liar_ yang melebihi banci dari taman lawang *LOL

_**PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

Suara keras yang entah dari mana asalnya itu membuat para _okama_ berhenti dari aktivitasnya (?)

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya sosok mungil bersurai_ blonde _itu tiba-tiba, penjaga istana yang daritadi diam karena galau (mau ikutan nge_-rap* _tapi gensi) pun melapor.

Setelah sosok _maid_ manis itu mengangguk beberapa kali, mungkin maksudnya mengerti (?)

_**PRAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Dengan menepukan kedua tutup panci yang ia bawa membuat semua makhluk yang menempel pada **kedua korban** itu menghilang satu per satu.

"Cepat pergi kalian.. jangan ganggu mereka!" perintahnya sambil melangkah mendekati Sebastian dan Claude.

Kini penamiplan Pangeran Iblis itu sangatlah lusuh, untung kucing yang ia peluk membantunya mencakar-cakar banci tadi. Sedangkan, Claude sudah sangat menyedihkan.. bayangkan seluruh pakaiannya habis dirobek makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Alois polos atau memang tak tahu kondisi. Kedua pria yang kucel tapi masih _kece_ itu pun berkata, "Menurut Anda?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Engga baik-baik aja sih.." jawab Alois sambil memerhatikan keduanya. Dan, kini mata_ light blue-_nya itu tertuju pada benda yang dibawa Sebastian.

"Pedang itu kan milik Puteri.." ucap Alois dengan tampang bingungnya. Yah, itu karena.. kenapa pedang yang tadi siang baru ia beri pada Puterinya bisa berada ditangan pria ini?

Iris _ruby_ itu pun mengambil pedang yang tersangkut di pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ini?" tanyanya, "Tadi, ada seorang Nona manis yang menjatuhkannya—"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Ciel.. Cielissnowwhite.." lanjut Sebastian dengan senyumannya.

Alois yang langsung percaya dengan omongan iblis satu itu pun berkata, "Bodoh sekali Ciel-_ojousama.. _masa benda warisan kerajaan bisa terjatuh begitu saja!"

Sebelah alis iblis tampan itu terangkat (?), "Eh? _Ojousama?_" tanyanya penasaran.

Alois pun menggembungkan pipinya, "Ciel-_ojousama_ itu Puteri kerajaan ini.." jawab _maid i_tu sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Oh, iya.. kalian ini siapa dan ada urusan apa ke sini?"

"Ehmm.." Sebastian melirik ke arah Claude, meminta _butler-_nya itu menjawab pertanyaan si _maid._ Tapi, koneksi yang menghungkan Claude dengan dunia ini sepertinya sedang terputus akibat _Culture Shock_ (di _rap* okama_) tadi. Ingin rasanya si _ruby _menginjak kaki pelayaannya *lagi*namun, karena kasihan pangeran iblis berhati mulia (?) itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya kami datang dari kerajaan yang sangat JAAAAAUUUHHHH!" ucap Sebastian, "Dan, kami ke sini untuk bertemu Ratu.." bohong iblis tampan itu untuk mencari alasan agar bisa masuk ke istana (?)

Alois yang di fic ini berperan jadi anak polos _plus _baik pun langsung percaya dengan omongan Sebastian(?) "Oh, kalau begitu silahkan masuk.." ucapnya sambil menyuruh penjaga membukakan gerbangnya.

* * *

_**TAP TAP**_

_**SREEKK SREEKK**_

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, saya akan memanggilkan Ratu.." ucap _maid_ berpakaian biru itu. Diikuti anggukan Sebastian dan Claude.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya si _ruby_ ketika _butler-_nya itu menatap fokus kepergian surai _blonde_.

Claude menggeleng, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa—"

"Hanya saja.. saya pikir _maid _itu manis.." ungkapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Sebastian pun melirik ke arahnya, "_Well_, kau lebih tertarik pada 'maid manis' itu daripada sang Ratu?" tanya pangeran itu dengan nada penasaran.

Si _amber_ tampak berpikir sejenak, "Entahlah.. Kalau, Ratunya lebih seksi sih—" ucapnya menggantung. Dan..

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu.." potong surai _blonde_ yang tadi dibicarakan, "Ini adalah Ratu kerajaan kami—" lanjut _maid _manis itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ratu Phantomland.. Grell Sutcliff _DEATH_!" ucap Ratu (?) itu sambil masang _pose sailormoon _melet-melet (?)

_**SIIIIIIIIIII—NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Kedua pemuda itu pun ber-_cengo_ ria, Claude yang tadinya bisa dibilang naksir sama si Ratu mendadak _brockenheart_. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang menyangka, kalau ternyata Ratu Phantomland ini makhluk ga beres juga (baca: banci)

Kini, si pangeran iblis itu tampak mengerutkan keningnya ketika berhasil ke luar dari ke-_ceng_o-annya, 'Bagaimana bisa Nona manis seperti Ciel, punya 'ibu' yang seperti itu?' pikir Sebastian dan tanpa sengaja mata _ruby_-nya bertemu dengan mata Grell. Dan..

_**DEG,**__ background Love-love sprakling_ sekarang menghiasi hati Ratu Phantomland itu.

"_My God_, tampan namamu siapa?" tanya Grell antusias sambil meluk sebelah tangan Sebastian.

Si_ raven_ yang mulai risih langsung melirik ke _butler_-nya, "Perkenalkan Ratu, beliau ini adalah Pangeran Ib—eh, Pangeran yang berasal dari belahan bumi bagian selatan.." jelas Claude dan membuat..

"_God,_ ternyata kau pengeran ya?" Grell jauh lebih antusias meluk Sebastian (?)

Di dalam hati, sang Pangeran pun mengutuk _butler-_nya.. 'Setelah ini akan kuinjak kakimu seratus kali..'

Iris _emerald_ melirik ke arah Claude, "_My.. my.._ apa yang terjadi padamu, _Dear_?" tanyanya sambil mendekati_ butler_ itu. Claude mulai merasa ngeri karena takut diapa-apain lagi (?)

"Alois.. cepat antar si tampan berkacamata ini untuk membersihkan dirinya—" perintah Grell pada _maid _kerajaan itu. Dengan segera, si_ light-blue_ itu menuntun Claude ke luar dari ruang tunggu. Diiringi Sebastian yang mengekor di belakang. Namun..

_**GREEP**_

Sang Ratu menarik lengan Sebastian dan dengan senyumannya, "PANGE-RAN~ TAM~PAN~ kau harus tetap di sini~~"

"Karena.. AKUH ingin banyak tahu.. tentang dirimu~~" ucap Grell sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sebastian. Dan, dengan refleks si _raven_ itu menangkisnya.

Ok, mungkin ini adalah salah satu kesialan Sebastian di hari yang panjang ini? Entah apa yang ditanyai Grell pada si iblis tampan itu, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka berdua (?)

* * *

**Sementara itu di suatu tempat**

**Ciel POV**

'Ini di mana?' batinku

'Apa aku salah jalan?' tanyaku dalam hati

'Jangan-jangan.. aku tersesat?!' pikirku sendiri dan, "Tch.. semua ini gara-gara orang bernama Sebastian itu!" ungkapku kesal sendiri.

Tapi.. tadi itu.. aku dan dia berciu— _**BLUSH**_ 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Ciel? Dia itu cuma orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja mencuri _FIRST KISS_-mu..'

Iya_, FRIST KISS-_ku dan berkatnya aku tak bisa melupakannya sepanjang jalan kumelangkah dan berakhirlah aku di sini.. tersesat entah di mana. Belum lagi..

_**KRIIIUUUK**_

Cacing dalam perutku mulai membutuhkan pasokan, yah maksudnya aku kelaparan.. dan rasanya benar-benar menyiksa.. Coba saja ada Alois, pasti dia sudah menyiapkan _macaron_ dan _cake_ di _afternoon tea_ tadi.. "HAAAAAAAHHHHHH, aku laparrr…." gumamku frustasi.

Dan kini indera penciumanku, mencium bau_ choco cookie_? Mungkin ada rumah di dekat sini? Aku pun sedikit melagkah, sekarang dihadapanku tampak papan yang bertuliskan 'KURCACI House'

_BINGO,_ berarti penciumanku yang setajam anjing ini tak ada yang salah. Tanpa disuruh aku pun berlali kecil ke rumah yang tak jauh dari papan tadi.

_**TOK TOK**_

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

_**TOK TOK**_

Kuketuk lagi karena tak ada balasan.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Tanganku mulai terasa sakit sekarang, "Apa ada orang di rumah?" tanyaku sopan sambil memegang daun pintu. Lalu..

_**CKLEEEEKK**_

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, dengan ragu aku memasuki rumah yang cukup sempit itu. Tak ada ruang tamu dalam rumah ini. Yang kulihat hanyalah tujuh tempat tidur yang tersusun rapi dengan warna seprai yang berbeda. Dan, yang terpenting sekarang ada _cookie _yang menganggur di meja dapur itu.

Kuambil _cookie y_ang sepertinya baru matang itu dan kumasukan ke dalam mulutku, _**NYAAMM **_rasanya, "Enaaakkk" ungkapku girang sediri, lalu kuambil lagi dan lagi _cookie _itu sampai tak bersisa sedikit pun.

Karena kekenyangan yang melanda, aku pun mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur di ranjang berselimut hitam itu.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_**TAP TAP**_

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?" keluh sosok bergaun _orange_ sambil membawa pencukur rumput otomatisnya.

_**TAP TAP**_

"Tentunya sampai uang kita terkumpul banyak.." desis surai gelap itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya tak bergeser.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"Kalau, aku sih asal bersamamu.. mau perkerjaan apapun itu, OK OK aja sih.." ucap surai _blonde_ itu sambil memeluk si rambut _brown_ yang ada di dekatnya, "Jangan ngegombalin aku, _please.._" protes si _brown_ sambil melepaskan pelukan si _blonde_ (?)

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP**_

"_Ara?"_ gumam sosok yang memejamkan mata itu, "Sepertinya ada yang memasuki rumah kita teman-teman.." ucap sosok oriental berpakaian mini itu pada keempat orang temannya.

Dan, "APHHAAAA?!" Ronald, Will, Erick dan Allan berteriak bersamaan. tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ mereka memasuki rumah yang dalam kondisi terbuka itu.

_**CKLEEEEEKKKKK**_

_**BRAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**_

Mereka pun jatuh bersamaan, dengan segera si sosok bergaun hitam itu bangkit dari posisi jatuh masalnya. Iris _emerald-_nya kini tertuju pada sosok Nona mungil ber-_dress soft pink_ dan yang paling penting.. sosok mungil itu tidur di atas kasurnya.

Munculah kerutan di pelipisnya pertanda dia kesal, lalu dengan anggunnya ia menarik_ dress_ Nona yang sedang tertidur itu.

_**GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAK**_

Nona mungil itu sukses mencium lantai, "Sa-sakitt.." gumamnya sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Iris_ sapphire_-nya terbuka lebar, "Kalian siapa?" tanyanya seakan ia yang punya rumah.

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu mulai dongkol, "Tch.. harusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu—"

"NONA TIDAK SOPAN!" ucapnya kesal. "Will, sertinya kau berlebihan.. kasian Nona ini.." bisik sosok ber-_dress_ coklat senada dengan rambutnya itu.

"Ah, Allan.. ngapain sih bisik-bisik sama Will.. mending sama aku ajaa.." ucap sosok ber-_dress_ hijau itu sambil meluk si coklat dari belakang (?)

"Dih, bisa berhenti beardegan menjijikan seperti itu ga sih?!" _*inget rate woii*_ protes sosok _blonde _bergaun orange tadi. Diikuiti,_ "Ara?"_ si oriental yang sama sekali tidak menyimak perdebatan teman-temannya.

Sementara, "Ehm.. Nama saya Ciel, mulai sekarang saya akan tinggal di sini.." Ciel memperkenalkan dirinya, "Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya?" ucap si mungil itu diiringi senyuman termanisnya. Dan..

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—NNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGG**_

Kelima orang yang asik berdebat tadi terdiam. Lima menit berlalu..

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK**_

Will pun, melempar Ciel dari rumahnya (?) "Jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi!" ucapnya kesal.

Ciel yang merasa tak punya cara lain pun memasang muka _innocent face_ dibarengi tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang seakan mengatakan, 'Tolong jangan usir aku..'

Alan yang mempunyai jiwa ke-_ibu-_an pun tak tega melihatnya, "Will, biarkan dia tinggal di sini untuk sementara—"

"Lagipula ka nada dua tempat tidur kosong di rumah.." pinta Allan pada Will.

"Nona ini pasti akan merepotkan kita.." elak Will, kini Allan yang memasang tatapan memohon, "Aku yang akan menjaganya.. jadi kau tak perlu repot Will" ucap Allan.

Will yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Allan pun terdiam, pertanda ia setuju (walau setuju sepihak)

Erick pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel yang masih dalam posisi jatuh, "Baik, Nona manis.. aku Erick dan mulai sekarang aku adalah papa mu—"

"Lalu, si cantik berambut coklat ini Allan.. kau bisa memanggilnya Mama.." ucap Erick sambil nyengir diikuti _**PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK **_tamparan keras dari sosok 'mama' itu.

Ron dan Lau hanya bisa geleng-geleng ketika melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar layaknya pasangan. Ciel hanya diam sambil masang muka polos karena dia memang tidak mengerti apa-apa.. yang penting sekarang ia sudah punya tempat tinggal dan tempat makan gratis (?)

"Ehmm.." dehaman yang ke luar dari si Klimis Will pun membuat mereka berhenti ribut, lima sekawan itu pun saling melirik dan berkata, "Selamat datang di _KURCACI house_!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Ciel yang kaget pun berkata, "Mohon bantuannya.." sambil tersenyum ke keluarga barunya paling tidak di tempat ini dirinya diterima. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang menjanggal dalam nama rumah ini.. merekakan bukan kurcaci? Tapi, kenapa nama rumah ini..

"Eh, iya kenapa rumah ini bernama _KURCACI house_?" tanya si mungil itu tiba-tiba.

Kelima sosok itu pun melirik ke arah Ciel, "_**KURCACI **_itu singkatan—" ucap Will, diikuti anggukan keempat temannya.

"**KU**MPULAN—" ucap Lau.

"**R**AS—" lanjut Erick.

"**CA**NTIK—" sambung Allan.

Dan, terakhir.. "Tapi, BAN**CI**!" ucap Ron dengan kesalnya. "Cih.. Kenapa.. aku yang harus kebagian bilang BANCI-nya sih!" protesnya tak terima.

"Derita _kouhai,_ Ron.." ucap Erick diikuti tawa Allan. Ciel yang tadinya diam pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka (walaupun ga ngerti) dan suasana hangat kini menghampiri Puteri yang hampir tak punya teman sepanjang hidupnya itu.

* * *

**Kembali lagi ke Phantomland**

"Oh, jadi Sebby ini anaknya Raja Underworld (?) ?" tanya sosok serba merah itu dengan nada penasaran.

Si _raven _pun mengangguk, "Iya begitulah yang Mulia Ratu.." ucapnya bohong diringin senyuman palsunya.

Yah, tak mungkinkan Sebastian bilang kalau dia itu Pangeran Iblis yang menginkan Ciel untuk jadi pendamping hidupnya (?) _Well, underworld_ sendiri adalah nama kerajaan yang baru semenit lalu dikarang Sebastian, '_Hell_ sama_ Underworld,_ bedanya sebelas duabelaskan? Intinya sama-sama buat orang mati?' *abaikan*

"Oh, iya Ratu.. saya dengar Anda memiliki seorang Puteri—"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Cielissnowwhite kan?" tanya si _ruby_ itu untuk mengorek informasi lebih.

Grell pun memasang senyum kecutnya, "Dia itu bukan anak kandungku!" ucapnya kesal, "Kau tahu kan~ aku ini masih _SINGLE~~ LHO~~"_ ucap Ratu sambil mendekati Sebastian diikuti seringai dari makhluk hitam yang berada dipangkuan pangeran tampan itu.

"Miaaawww~~ Miaaawww~~ MIAAAAWWW!" meong (?) kucing itu seakan berkata, "Jangan dekati Sebas, dia punyaku!" dan, setiap kali Grell berusaha meluk si _raven _pasti kucing ini mencakar-cakarnya. Jadi, si pangeran tampan itu pun terselamatkan (?)

"Pangeran.." ucap seseorang yang suaranya tak asing ditelinga Sebastian.

Si_ ruby_ itu pun menoleh, "Ya, Claude?" tanyanya sambil memasang tampang kagetnya..

"PFFFTTTTTTTT.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa itu pun meledak dari mulut Sebastian, "Claude, pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu.. hahahaha.."

Claude yang berdiri sekarang masih memakai kacamata dan baju serba hitam, hanya saja dari _outfit _yang ia kenakan sekarang.. rasanya Sebastian lebih cocok memanggilnya 'Nona Maid' daripada 'Butler'

Sosok_ maid _berpakaian serba hitam itu pun mulai kesal karena Tuannya menertawainya, "Pangeran.. bisakah Anda berhenti tertawa.."

Sang Pangeran pun terdiam, "Baiklah, ada apa Claude?" tanyanya serius.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam, sebaiknya Pangeran beristirahat.." ucap _butl— eh maid_ (?) itu.

Sebastian mengangguk, "Kau benar.." ucapnya..

"_Well,_ Ratu saya pamit diri dulu.." ucap Sebastian pada Grell diiringi senyuman khasnya yang dengan mudahnya membuat si Ratu _kelepek-kelepek_ seperti ikan yang tak di airi (?)

* * *

Pangeran dan_ butler_-nya yang lagi _cosplay_ (?) jadi _maid_ itu pun meninggalkan Ratu, kini mereka melewati lorong istana dan sampailah mereka ke kamar tamu.

Claude langsung merapihkan lagi kamar Tuannya, sementara Sebastian memerhatikannya dari belakang.

"Claude, ke sini sebentar.." titah si _ruby,_ pelayannya itu langsung menghampirinya tanpa menjawab.

"Sekarang buka kacamatamu.." ucap si _raven _itu, walau sedikit bingung Claude tetap mematuhi perintah Tuannya itu.

Lalu, Sebastian mengambil sisir yang terletak di atas meja yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dan, sekarang ia mulai menyisir rambut Claude (?)

"Nah, sempurna.." ucapnya, "Sekarang lepas bajumu.." pertintah Sebastian membuat Claude merinding disko (?)

"Maaf, tadi pangeran bilang apa?" tanya si _amber i_tu memastikan ucapan Tuannya *tadi*

Sebastian menghela napasnya, "Kubilang lepas bajumu.."

'Ok, sekarang memang mengerikan..' batin Claude dan ia mulai melangkah mudur (?)

Iris _ruby _itu pun menatap _amber_, "Apa kau sulit membukanya? Eh?" tanyanya diiringi seringai yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Claude menegang. Dan..

_**BRAAKK**_

_**KRESSSSKK**_

_**BRRAAAKKK BRAAAKK**_

Suara itu terdengar dari luar kamar Sebastian sekarang dan lima menit pun berlalu.

"Nah, selesai.." ucap Sebastian.

"Apa tak akan apa-apa kalau melakukan ini?" tanya Claude ragu.

_Ruby _dan _amber_ itu pun saling menatap, "Tenang saja, percayalah padaku—" ucap Sebastian serius.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi aku yang tertidur sampai besok pagi.." lanjut pangeran iblis itu.

Claude pun hanya bisa menyetujui permintaan tuannya, "Tapi.. apa Anda serius menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Sebastian.

Lalu, seringai licik pun terpampang di wajah tampan surai_ raven_ itu, "Kalau demi Ciel, apapun akan kulakukan—"

"Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan aroma kematian yang melekat pada Ratu itu.." ucap Sebastian dan diikuti anggukan dari Claude.

"Iya aroma kematian itu, jangan-jangan dia menggunakan sihir.." sambung pelayan yang kini memakai pakaian Tuannya itu.

"_Well,_ sepertinya aku harus segera pergi untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya.." ucap Sebastian sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Dan

_**WUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH**_

Angin kencang bertiup dan ia pun memulai pencariaan barunya di tengah badai salju itu.

* * *

_**Omake : First Time **_

**Claude POV**

"Alois.. cepat antar si tampan berkacamata ini untuk membersihkan dirinya—" ucap si Ratu menjijikan itu pada_ maid _yang imut ini. Dengan segera, si _light-blue_ itu menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke luar dari ruangan tadi.

Dia menggandeng tanganku tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Dan ini

_**DEG!**_ Berhasil membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Aku ini iblis, tak mungkin aku—

'_My.. my_.. demi apa pun baru pertama kali ini aku mencium aroma yang semenyegarkan ini..' batinku..

'Ingin sekali aku melahapnya..'

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti, tangan mungilnya sekarang melepaskan tangan pucatku.

_**SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK**_

Dibukanya pintu yang ada dihadapannya, lalu dengan senyumannya "Tuan.. ini adalah kamar Anda.." ucapnya.

"Silahkan bersihkan diri Anda terlebih dahulu_, bathtub_ dan air panasnya sudah disiapakan…" ucapnya lagi sambil menujukan jalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Namamu Alois kan?" tanyaku padanya, diiringi anggukan darinya. "_Well,_ terimakasih.." ucapku padanya sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu, setelah membilas semua busa dari tubuhku aku pun ke luar dari kamar mandi.

"Apakah Anda sudah selesai?" tanya surai _blonde_ yang masih setia menunggu di pojok pintu.

Perlahan ia mendekatiku, "Kalau dilihat dari tubuh Anda, sepertinya Anda belum pernah melakukannya—" ucapnya menggantung. Dan, situasi ini sukses membuatku—

Lalu ia menatap iris _amber-_ku, "Mungkin, untuk pertama kali rasanya akan sakit—"

"Tapi, kalau sudah terbiasa.. rasanya akan menjadi enak kok.." jelasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam untuk mengerti maksud perkataannya. Sekarang isi otakku sudah cukup penuh untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai perlahan.." ucapnya pelan seakan berbisik ditelingaku. Dan,

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"_ teriakku keras.

"Tch, kecilkan _volume _suaramu.." pintanya, "Kalau ada yan dengar bagaimana?" protesnya.

"_AHH~~"_ sedangkan aku hanya bisa mendesah (?) akibat ulahnya. Lalu, lima menit berlalu dan aku merasa—

"Nah, selesai.." ucapnya sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah enakan kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Memakai korset itu memang bukan hal yang mudah.." lanjutnya sambil memakaikan_ headdress_ di kepalaku.

Dan, Kini.. aku benar-benar merasa malu..

'TEMPAAAAT MACAAAAAAAAAAM APAAAAAAAA INIIIIIII?!' teriakku dalam hati

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Author? KABUURRRR!_

_Well, saya mau minta maaf BAAAAAAANGGET karena uda banyak menistakan karakter di fic ini_

_*sujud sembah ke Toboso Yana-san*_

_Well, Mind to Review?_


End file.
